A piece of my heart
by Bumblebee1994
Summary: Human AU : Kara fights with a chronic disease. What her sister and her loved ones are willing to do to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Supergirl or any characters.

A/N : _Human AU. Kara has cystic fibrosis. She's in college._

_Alex and Lucy are doctors._

* * *

"Ughh, the night shifts suck. Especially today." Lucy grumbled throwing the chart on the table.

This night was particulary busy, which wasn't quite surprising given the fact that it was New Year's Eve. So the waiting room was filled with all kind of drunk morons who'd managed to get hurt.

"Tell me about it." Alex sighed. "You wanna grab a beer after?"

"You don't need to ask twice."

"Dr Danvers, you have a patient waiting in 203." A nurse said joining them.

"I'll be right there." She assured before turning back to her friend. "Duty calls. See you later."

"You better." Lucy shouted after her.

Pushing the door open Alex grabbed her chart. After reading it she glanced at her patient and went to wash her hands.

"So how did you manage to get a bulllet wound? We need to register those you know?" Alex informed raising her brow.

"I do know that doctor-"

"Danvers."

"I know that doctor Danvers because it's not my first time. I'm a detective with the NCPD."

"Well, detective-"

"Sawyer." Maggie filled in. "Maggie."

"Detective Sawyer, it looks like the bullet went through and through, but we'll need to do an x-ray to make sure." Alex said putting her gloves on.

After inspecting the wound she started to disinfect it, ignoring the chain of curses coming from the detectives mouth.

"It doesn't seem too bad. Come on, let's get you to the x-ray room."

"Can I at least change out of this gown?"

"Sorry, hospital policies."

As they walked through the long corridor Maggie held the back of her gown trying to preserve some dignity.

"Umm, can we get a quick detour? It's just around the corner." Alex asked already guiding them to the room.

"Sure."

As Alex opened the door Maggie saw a blonde sitting on her bed, focused on her laptop. She had an oxygen cannula and NG tube in her nose and IVs in her arms attached to the bags filled with medicine.

The room was cozy and colorful. The wall covered with paintings and photos. Mostly of Alex and the blonde.

As soon as she saw the brunette she grinned and opened her arms indicating for the woman to hug her and Alex immediately obliged.

"You should be sleeping." Alex said sternly as she finally let go.

"I need to finish this assigment or I won't pass the class." Kara defended between coughs.

"Your teachers know what you're dealing with. They'll let you finish a little bit later. And if they don't I'll make them."

"I'm always behind everyone." Kara sighed.

"Stop that. You're smarter than all of them combined."

"I think you're a little bit biased." Kara chuckled.

"I don't know what your're talking about." Alex smiled taking the laptop away.

Only now Kara noticed the other occupant in the room.

"Umm, hi." Kara smiled fiddling with her glasses. "Oh gosh what happened?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." Maggie shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Kara, this is Maggie."

"Sorry for interrupting."

"You didn't." Kara waved her hand dismissively. "It's kinda boring in here."

"Okay, it's late. Time to sleep." Alex said waiting for the blonde to lay down before tucking her in.

"Don't think I won't check on you later." Alex warned kissing her forehead.

"It was nice to meet you Maggie. Alex will take good care of you." Kara assured.

"I don't doubt that."

"Sleep." Alex repeated turning the lights off.

"You that friendly with all your patients?" Maggie chuckled as Alex guided her to the elevator.

"Nope." Alex said pressing the right button. "Just my sister." She smiles fondly.

"Sorry, it's just, you two don't look alike."

"She's my adoptive sister." Alex clarified.

"Oh, what happened?" Maggie asked before she could think. "Sorry, it's not my business."

"It's fine. Her mom died when she was 6 and she was left with her shitty excuse of a father for 5 more years." Alex said angrily hitting the buttons.

Before Maggie could answer the elevator opened.

"Doctor Danvers." The nurse greeted.

"Hi Eve."

"Sorry it took so long but the x-ray is free now."

20 minutes later Alex sat in front of the computer looking at Maggie's x-ray.

"Definitely through and through." Alex smiled. "Just a few stitches and you're ready to leave."

"Awesome."

After taking care of the wound Alex let her patient change into her own clothes.

"How are you getting home?"

"My friend's picking me up in two hours."

"I'm heading to the bar across the street if you wanna hang out while you wait."

"With pleasure. I could really use a drink."

"If by a drink you mean water then go ahead. I just need to check on that goober. She likes to wander around."

"How long has she been in here for?"

"Tomorrow it'll be two weeks."

"Wow.

"She's kinda used to it." Alex said sadness clear in her voice.

She wanted to ask more but the doctor was already peaking into her sister's room where the blonde was fast asleep in her bed.

* * *

"Yo, Danvers!" Lucy shouted from the bar counter she was sitting at, clearly tipsy.

"Your friend?" Maggie whispered.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

"Luc, you were supposed to wait for me."

"Sorry. Who's your friend?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer." The detective intoduced herself shaking Lucy's hand.

"Well, why don't you join us?"

"Sure." Maggie smiled ordering three beers. As she was about to take a sip Alex slipped it out of her hands. "Sorry, antibiotics and alcohol don't mix."

Maggie snorted and snatched her beer back and said. "It's only one beer."

Alex rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her own bottle.

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow again?" Lucy asked.

Alex shook her head and said. "No, I want someone I trust to keep an eye on Kara." She waved to get the barman's attention. She needed something stronger to even think about tomorrow,

"Oh, hey maybe Maggie can help! You deal with things like that everyday right?" Lucy almost shouted.

"Like what?" Maggie asked confused.

"I need to find someone, but he's been a ghost for years. We've tried on our own but the fucker is no where to be found." Alex explained closing her eyes enjoying the burn of her drink.

Maggie looked questioningly at Lucy.

"Kara's biological father." Lucy precised.

"Why do you need to find him?"

"My sister has CF."

"CF?" Maggie asked.

"Cystic fibrosis." Lucy explained.

"Her father had neglected her treatments when she was younger and now she's paying for his mistakes." Alex added downing another drink.

"She's gonna need a marrow transplant soon to give her more time, but we haven't found a match yet. It's usually family. Biological family who are the best chance."

"You need to give me details and I can get my guys to look around." Maggie suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure. I owe you for patching me up."

"You don't owe me anything. But thank you." Alex said trying to subtly wipe her tears away.

* * *

A/N : I'm not sure if anyone likes the idea, so let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : _Jennifer Baratta_ \- Glad you like it!

_Guest_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, thank you for coming." Alex smiled as Maggie entered her office. "How's your arm?"

"Good. But I'd love to get rid of the brace."

"Sorry, not for another week."

"You ready?" Maggie asked waving the file with the info on Kara's father. "It's not much but it's always something."

Alex took a deep breath before she reached for it and started reading.

"So his location is still unknown." Alex sighed disappointed.

"He was in the Metropolis jail in 2014 but was let go a year later. Then nothing."

"Jail? On what charges?"

"Assault and drug smuggling."

"Do you think he's still in Metropolis?"

"No idea. He hasn't been seen since he was let out of jail."

"Fuck." Alex cursed running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Listen, there is another option."

"What?" Alex looked at her, her eyes full of hope.

"I know a friend. He's a private detective. But I need to warn you; he's not cheap."

"When can we meet him?"

"He's supposed to be back in the city tomorrow, but I'll need to give him a call."

"Okay, okay great. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Maggie smiled. "So, umm, I guess I'll see you around Danvers."

"Wait, there's this ice cream truck outside and I'm taking Kara to get some." Alex said hesitating slightly before she asked. "Wanna join us?"

"I'm not sure if your sister'd want me there."

"Are you kidding me? She's already been asking how you're doing when she woke up.

Maggie could feel her heart swell at the words. She looked at her watch and back at the brunette. "Let's get going then."

Kara didn't even notice them, too engrossed in the movie she was watching on her tablet while doing her treatments.

Alex had explained a little bit about the younger woman's daily routine. She knew that the vest on her chest and inhalations helped ease her breathing.

In broad daylight it was even more visible how thin the girl was. Despite everything she sat cross-legged on her bed happily humming along to the song.

"Hey Kar. Look who's here."

"Maggie." Kara smiled.

"Singing in the rain?" Maggie asked peaking at the tablet. "I love this movie!"

"God, there is two of you." Alex complained.

"Ignore her, she's just grumpy in the mornings." Kara whispered loudly.

"I can hear you brat."

"Told ya.

"Are you here for a check up?" Kara asked.

Unsure if the girl knew about the search for her father, she briefly glanced at Alex who only shook her head.

"Just umm, collecting my belongings."

"Less talking, more breathing." Alex said pointing to the mouthpiece in her sister's hand where the medical mist was coming out, connected to the inhaler.

Kara rolled her eyes and put it back in her mouth sharing her tablet with Maggie who sat next to her.

The moment of peace was broken by Lucy who joined them with the latest results.

"Detective Sawyer. I'm guessing your presence means you have some news?"

"What news?" Kara asked.

"Lucy." Alex chastised.

"Sorry, you were supposed to tell her already."

"You're looking for my dad, aren't you?" Kara asked clearly upset.

"Yes." Alex finally admitted.

"Alex-"

"We don't have a choice, Kar. As much as I hate to say it, he's you're father, your blood. That's what we need right now."

"We'll give you some space." Maggie suggested.

Kara waited until they were left alone before she started speaking.

"When mom died and I had to move in with him, he told me everyday what a burden I was, that if I was normal maybe then he'd love me and when I ended up in Eliza's clinic he didn't even care. He didn't care then and he won't do it now, so what's the point?"

"It's your life we're talking about Kara. I don't care how, but I'll drag him here if I have to."

"You're right. It's my life and I don't want him anywhere near us."

"Well, your life is my life, so we both have a say in this."

Kara only shook her head wiping her tear away.

Alex sat next to her and took her in her arms. "We're in this together, okay? You need to remember that."

Kara only snuggled up closer to her sister and whispered. "I'm scared."

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I got ya."

After five more minutes of cuddling and treatments Alex said. "Okay, no more moping around. We're getting ice cream."

So a few minutes later they were standing in the endless line outside of the truck.

"This sucks." Kara complained.

"Yeah. My shift starts in twenty minutes." Alex sighed.

"And I need to pick up my dog from my ex." Maggie said.

"You two broke up?" Alex softly asked.

Maggie just waved her off and laughed. "It was a long time ago. The only thing we have in common is our dog."

"Well, his loss." Kara smiled.

"It's a she actually."

"Oh." Kara said her gaze instantly drifting to her sister. "So umm, you're single now?"

"Kara." Alex chastised.

"It's fine." Maggie waved her off. "I am."

"We have kind of a party on the roof tonight. You should come. Oh, your dog is welcome too."

"A party?" Alex asked confused.

"Yup. Just don't tell J'onn or he'll kick us out."

"Fine. Go wait in my office and I'll swing by the grocery to get some ice cream."

"You're the best." Kara cheered before turning her gaze to the detective. "See you tonight?"

"Sure."

"Come on I'll walk you out." Alex offered when Kara was gone.

"So, umm what should I bring with me tonight?"

"Whiskey?" Alex hopefully asked. "And potstickers. Kara's obsessed with them."

"You got it." Maggie chuckled.

"See you later." Alex smiled.

TBC


End file.
